Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux II
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: La suite de aventures de Maïwen sur le long chemin pour le salut de la Terre du Milieu. Au programme : Amour, Humour, Baston! LegolasXOC
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Rohan

**Je l'ai fait! Ça y est! Un nouveau chapitre complet! Tout ça grâce à vos reviews et à Minto qui me harcèle.**

**Donc j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire… depuis le temps que vous attendiez ça…**

Chapitre 1 : Le Rohan

Maïwen essuya d'un énième revers de main la sueur qui perlait à son front en s'efforçant de bien respirer. La jeune fille leva les yeux et aperçu Legolas un peu plus haut. Gimli à ses côtés semblait aussi épuisé qu'elle. Ils évoluaient désormais dans une région où les rochers et les prairies semblaient co-habiter.

_Nous ne devons plus être loin du Rohan_.

Elle entendit la voix de Legolas les encourager et il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa course. Maïwen

avait remarqué qu'il la surveillait de loin depuis le début de leur périple. Malgré la douleur qui lui labourait les poumons à chaque nouvelle foulée, la jeune fille de se plaignait pas. Elle avait accepté la quête en connaissance de cause.

Ils coururent encore plusieurs heures avant qu'Aragorn ne se penche et ramasse au sol la broche elfique qui était fixé sur l'une des capes des hobbits. Cela sembla encourager le rodeur et le prince elfique puisque qu'ils repartirent de plus belle. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, Maïwen se stoppa auprès de Legolas et posa un genou à terre en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Le prince de la forêt noire baissa les yeux sur elle et demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va?

Encore un peu étourdie par l'excès d'exercice de ces derniers jours Maïwen eut du mal à réagir :

-Hein?…heu, ouais! Ouais, tout baigne!

L'elfe ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais Aragorn qui se tenait en retrait le coupa en demandant :

-Legolas! Que voient vos yeux d'elfe?

Le prince reporta son regard sur l'horizon et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est…ils conduisent les hobbits en Izengard.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis recommencèrent à courir. Maïwen étouffa une plainte, ses jambes douloureuses la brûlaient et tremblaient encore. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et repris aussi sa course. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Aragorn les fit arrêter, déclara qu'ils prendraient quelques heures de repos. Le rodeur fit du feu tandis que Legolas leur distribua du pain elfique. Maïwen avala rapidement le sien puis se coucha au sol, la tête sur son coude et s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes plus tard, et ouvrit des yeux fatigués sur Legolas qui lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle remarqua que les bûches de leur feu étaient consumées. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi et Aragorn lui appris qu'ils étaient arrêtés depuis environ quatre heures. Elle s'étira un peu, puis ils reprirent leur périple.

Quand le soleil fit son apparition Legolas stoppa sa course un instant et tout en le fixant lâcha :

- Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang à dût couler cette nuit.

A cette remarque, Maïwen haussa un sourcil septique, et secoua la tête.

_Sont quand même un peu zarbi ces elfes!_

Et tandis que cette pensée lui trottait dans la tête, elle entendit Gimli marmonner à ses côtés quelque chose ressemblant à " Bien sûr! Et là bas y a une fleur bleue, ça veut qu'un elfe raconte encore des conneries!" et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant Legolas avait dut l'entendre.

Bien des heures plus tard, Aragorn s'accroupit au sol alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur une colline. Maïwen fronça les sourcils et regarda les différents horizons qui les entouraient en déclarant :

- On devrait bientôt croiser les cavaliers du Rohan…

Ses compagnons lui jetèrent un drôle de regard, mais ils semblèrent se fier à son jugement. Legolas se mis à arpenter le paysage du regard jusqu'à ce que :

- Là ! s'exclama-t-il, pointant un groupe de cavaliers venant dans leur direction.

Elle regarda dans la même direction, Aragorn et Gimli suivirent le mouvement. Les deux humains, l'elfe et le nain attendirent que les cavaliers les rejoignent et en quelques secondes, ils furent encerclés et des lances furent pointées dans leur direction.

Ils levèrent les mains en signe de reddition tandis qu'un des cavaliers perçait les rangs pour se figer devant Aragorn.

-Que font un elfe, un homme, un nain et une…gamine dans le Ridermark? Répondez!

Maïwen vit rouge.

_Gamine! Nan mais y se prend pour qui c' bouffon!_

-Hey! Tu sais c'qu'elle te dit la..mhumm, commença Maïwen.

Cependant à son grand agacement Aragorn plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, avant de la balancer sans ménagement dans les bras de Legolas ignorant le cri indigné de cette dernière au moment ou Gimli annonçait :

-Donnez-moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerai le mien.

L'homme descendit de sa monture et s'avança jusqu'au nain :

-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain! Si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Legolas bandant son arc à une vitesse surhumaine _(nda : Normal c'est un elfe!),_ lâchant Maïwen dans la manœuvre qui s'écroula au sol.

-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste, siffla t-il.

Aragorn allait intervenir, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

-Aie! Nan, mais ça va pas bien! C'est quoi cette manie de me prendre pour un objet! Faudrait voir à vous calmer les mecs! S'exclama Maïwen en se relevant.

Le regard que le chef des cavaliers lui lança à ce moment là était a pleurais de rire. Il est en effet peu fréquent de réussir une parfaite imitation de poisson, tout en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction et en voulant fronçer les sourcils. Le rendu était…plutôt comique!

L'homme réussi finalement à se reprendre et Aragorn de calmer un peu l'ambiance :

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn, voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, Dame Maïwen (la jeune fille lui fit un sourire qui tirait sur la grimace) et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre (qui jetait un regard coupable à Maïwen pour l'avoir laisser tomber), nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi.

L'homme parut ce calmer et déclara d'une voix morne :

-Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis (il retira son casque) pas même les siens.

Comme répondant à ce signal, les cavaliers cessèrent de pointer leurs lances vers eux.

Eomer, car c'était lui, continua son explication :

-Sarouman à empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres…mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan et pour cela nous avons été bannis…le magicien blanc est rusé…il va et vient à ce qu'on dit…vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon…et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets, termina t-il en regarda Legolas d'un œil noir.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions, reprit Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uroukaï en direction de l'Ouest, ils ont emmené captif deux de nos amis.

- Les Uruk ont été détruit nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

-Mais ils y avaient deux hobbits! S'exclama Gimli. Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux?

Avant que Maïwen ne puisse intervenir Aragorn continua :

-Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.

Eomer baissa légèrement la tête puis croisa à nouveau leur regard et déclara :

-Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées.

Il montra la fumée au loin.

Maïwen voulut parler, mais ce retint, décidant qu'il valait mieux attendre, prétendre qu'ils n'étaient morts pouvait paraître bizarre aux hommes du Rohan. Elle s'abstint également de croiser le regard de ses compagnons.

-Morts…murmura Gimli.

-Je suis désolé.

Eomer siffla alors et trois chevaux sortirent des rangs. Il les leur offrit et remonta en selle. Il déclara enfin :

-Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, c'est peine perdue sur ces terres….VERS LE NORD, cria t-il a ses hommes et la troupe de cavaliers le suivit.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient Maïwen déclara calmement :

-Ils sont vivants.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle poursuivit :

-Ils ont trouvé refuge dans la forêt de Fangorn durant l'attaque. C'est la prochaine étape de notre périple.

**Voilà!**

**Alors?**

**Le deuxième chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture… enfin ya le titre et une ligne… ^^ **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fangorn

**Coucou tout le monde, bon bah, il aura mit moins de temps que les autres à venir ce chapitre ci!**

**Je suis vraiment contente du succès de cette fic, je ne l'aurais jamais cru lol^^**

**Vos reviews me motivent vraiment…ça et le fait que Minto aussi est impatiente de connaître la suite, donc elle me pousse un peu^^!**

**IMPORTANT !**

**Je demande votre avis sur quelque chose de primordial pour la fic, j'aimerais pousser un peu la relation entre Maïwen et Legolas, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez si je rajoute un lemon a l'histoire ? **

**Alors attention vous emballez pas parce que j'en ai jamais écrit et si je ne suis pas capable d'écrire quelque chose de correct… pas de lemon… (Je sais pour en avoir lu que des lemons mal écrit peuvent être horrible, voire gâcher l'histoire) **

**Ça dépend donc de ce que vous en pensez et si le résultat est acceptable. J'attend donc vos opinions…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Fangorn

Ils ne fallut guère de temps aux quatre compagnons pour rejoindre le lieu du massacre grâce à leurs montures. Maïwen fronça les sourcils et utilisa sa cape pour se couvrir le nez. L'odeur que dégageait le tas de cadavres brûlés était écœurante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas tentant d'imaginer ce qu'il devait supporter au vu de son odorat développé. De toute évidence si l'odeur l'incommodait, l'elfe n'en montra rien. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur Aragorn, qui inspectait les alentours.

-Inutile de nous attarder ici, dit-elle.

Les trois autres la regardèrent. Pour confirmer ses paroles, elle s'avança vers la forêt. S'arrêtant à la lisière, elle pivota vers eux et haussa un sourcil le bas du visage toujours couvert. Aragorn la rejoignit donc suivit de Gimli et du prince elfique. Finalement ils pénétrèrent dans la sombre forêt.

Ils parcoururent les bois pendant de longues minutes, Aragorn suivant les traces laissées par Merry et Pippin dans leur fuite. Puis le rôdeur s'accroupit et fronça les sourcils :

-Ces traces sont étranges…

-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, déclara le nain.

-Cette forêt est vieille…lâcha Legolas. Très vieille…pleine de souvenirs…(il entendirent un grondement étrange) et de colère…!.

Plusieurs grondement se firent entendre autour d'eux, mais Maïwen ne bougea pas. Gimli, lui, brandit sa hache de façon menaçante.

- Les arbres se parlent entre eux, termina l'elfe en se tournant vers lui.

-Gimli! Abaissez votre hache! Dit Aragorn. Gimli s'exécuta.

-Ils ont des sentiments mon ami, ajouta Legolas à l'adresse du nain. Et cela grâce aux elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leurs ont appris à parler.

-Des arbres qui parlent…et les arbres de quoi est-ce que ça parle, hein? Grommela Gimli. A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuils?

-Et bien, peut-être du pourquoi un nain grognon se balade entre eux? Glissa Maïwen avec un sourire.

Elle perçut le sourire des deux autres alors que le nain marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Quelques secondes plus tard Legolas appela Aragorn, puis échangea des paroles elfiques avec ce dernier. Pendant ce temps Maïwen sentit une présence dans son dos et ne put retenir un sourire. Legolas déclara finalement :

-Le magicien blanc approche.

Les trois hommes préparèrent silencieusement leur armes, prêts à ce retourner pour faire à leurs ennemis, mais Maïwen lâcha :

-Calmez-vous, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Les trois autres stupéfaits la vire se retourner et lâcher toujours souriante :

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir…

L'homme, l'elfe et le nain se retournèrent en voyant la jeune fille se précipiter sur la silhouette et lui sauter littéralement dessus pour l'enlacer. La personne lui rendit son étreinte avec un léger rire.

-…Gandalf, finit Maïwen.

-Je me réjouis aussi de vous retrouver jeune Maïwen, répondit le magicien et les trois autres virent stupéfaits qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Après s'être remis(pour les garçons) et avoir écouté le récit du magicien avec ses compagnons, Maïwen apprit aussi au magicien qu'elle avait révélé aux autres sa véritable identité dans les jours qui avait suivit sa "mort" et lui révéla les informations sur ses ancêtres et ses pouvoirs fournies par Galadriel.

"Voilà qui explique bien des choses commenta t-il"

Puis elle s'adressa aux trois autres.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en vouliez pas de n'avoir rien dit…

-Ne vous en voulez pas jeune fille, dit le magicien. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

Cependant c'est bien le "pardon" des trois autres qu'elle demandait.

-Eh bien, il est vrai que nous avoir laissé croire à sa mort n'était pas aimable de ta part, déclara Aragorn.

Maïwen baissa la tête.

-Mais…, reprit-il (elle releva la tête) Nous comprenons pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.

-Mouais…du moment que ça devienne pas une habitude grommela Gimli.

Maïwen se remémora avec angoisse la suite de la quête, jeta un coup d'œil à Aragorn et grimaça :

-Ben…il se pourrait que…

-Peu importe, la coupa Gandalf. Nous devons nous hâter de rejoindre la cité d'Édoras.

La jeune fille n'insista pas.

-Édoras !…fit Gimli. C'est pas tout à côté…

-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, déclara Aragorn. Et que le roi va mal, ajouta t-il.

-Oui, répondit Gandalf. Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

-Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien, répliqua le nain. Allons-nous laisser ses pauvres hobbits ici, dans cette horrible, sombre et humide endroit infesté d'arbres…(grondement infernal au alentour)…heu, je veux dire cette charmante, très charmante forêt…

-Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn, reprit le vieil homme. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues année, l'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenchent une avalanche dans les montagnes.

Aragorn sourit et déclara au magicien :

-Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé cher ami…

-Hum? Fit Gandalf en ce penchant vers lui.

-Vous parlez toujours par énigmes, ajouta plus bas le rôdeur.

Le magicien et le rôdeur rirent tandis que Maïwen pouffa et que Legolas eut un petit sourire. Puis Gandalf conclut :

-Une chose est sur le point de se produire, qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

Gimli se mis à bougonner à cette réplique, mais fut vite réprimander par le magicien. Le nain ajouta plus bas qu'il préférait l'ancien Gandalf, trouvant celui-ci trop bougon.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour aller récupéré leurs montures resteées à la lisière de la forêt. Gandalf et Aragorn prirent la tête de la marche, suivit de près par Gimli, enfin venait, quelques pas derrière, Maïwen et Legolas.

L'elfe se mit à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui prit la main :

-Je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'excuser tout à l'heure, dit-il un peu honteux. Lorsque tu es tombé, ajouta t-il en voyant Maïwen lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

-Ho! Oui, c'est vrai…

-Je te demande pardon…

La jeune fille le regarda suspicieusement les sourcils fronçés, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire :

-C'est oublié, je conçois que c'était involontaire, et puis, pour être honnête j'ai été surprise de ce brusque changement de position, ce qui à provoqué ma chute.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'elfe reprit :

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, quand Gimli parlait de non-dit. Tu as regardé Aragorn.

-Ouais, fit Maïwen en se frottant le front…pour faire court il va se passer un événement et on va croire qu'Aragorn est mort, mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Et de toute façon cette fois je vais essayer de l'éviter! Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon, Aragorn reviendrait juste plus épuisé! Pour Gandalf c'était différent…ça devait arriver… je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi il le fallait, mais je suis convaincue que je devais laisser cet événement se produire.

Le Prince hocha la tête montrant qu'il comprenait.

-Je te fais toujours confiance, jusqu'à présent tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…

-Mais je n'ai pas toujours réussi…déclara Maïwen dans un murmure, baissant la tête. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Boromir…

Legolas s'arrêta, la forçant de même à s'arrêter. Il se plaça face à elle et pris ses deux mains.

- Maïwen…

La jeune fille leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, il lui serra davantage les mains.

-…peut être n'était-il pas écrit que tu devais le sauver, tout ce que tu as fais jusqu'à présent nous a été bénéfique. Mais cette action ne l'était peut être pas…Si ton destin était de le sauver, tu aurais réussi. Ceux qui t'ont envoyé ici ne t'ont pas choisi par hasard…ils ont foi en toi…et moi également.

La jeune fille eut un sourire timide :

-Merci…votre soutient et particulièrement le tien…c'est aussi ce qui m'aide à garder confiance.

L'elfe lui rendit son sourire, se pencha pour lui donner un chaste baiser, puis ils reprirent leur chemin pressant le pas pour rattraper les autres. Plus tard, après avoir récupéré leurs montures, ils contournèrent quelque peu la masse sombre que formait les arbres, puis Gandalf émis deux longs sifflements. A ce son, un magnifique cheval blanc apparu à plusieurs mètre d'eux. Ils montèrent en selle et s'élancèrent au galop vers Édoras.

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre!**

**Comme toujours j'attends ma dose de reviews, j'suis en manque ^^**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapitre 3 : En route vers Edoras

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà!^^**

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, même si je m'attendais à plus de réponse pour la question du lemon…**

**En effet seules Melior et Eiliime m'ont pour le moment fait part de leurs avis…bon de toute façon c'est probablement pas pour toute suite, c'est juste que j'y réfléchis déjà!**

**Donc voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 : En route vers Edoras

Le chemin jusqu'à Edoras ne fut pas aussi long que Maïwen le pensait, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à la suite des événements. En effet, elle venait de se rappeler un détail important.

Grima.

L'espion que Sarouman avait envoyé auprès du roi Théoden était plus que dangereux pour elle car d'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué durant l'enlèvement de Merry et Pippin, les Urukaïs ne semblaient pas s'être intéressés à elle. Cela semblait signifier que Sarouman n'était pas au courant de sa présence, sinon nul doute qu'il l'aurait faite enlever elle aussi.

Grima ne devait donc sous aucun prétexte la voir. Il fallait donc que la jeune fille laisse ses compagnons intervenir seuls dans la salle du trône et qu'elle les y rejoigne après le départ de Grima.

-Gandalf! Je dois vous parler!

Maïwen fit avancer son cheval jusqu'à Gandalf qui chevauchait au côté d'Aragorn, suivit par Legolas. Ce dernier avait remarqué l'air soucieux de la jeune fille et ne voulait pas manquer son intervention.

-Qui a t-il Maïwen?

-J'ai bien réfléchit et je dois pas entrer dans Edoras avec vous!

L'elfe et le rodeur la dévisagèrent surpris.

-Vous devez entrer sans moi, poursuivit-elle, car il y a là bas un espion de Sarouman et il ne doit pas savoir pour moi. Je vous rejoindrai une fois qu'il aura quitté la cité…même s'il mérite de mourir…finit-elle en marmonnant.

Cependant seul Legolas l'entendit.

-Tu as sans doute raison, répondit le magicien. Mieux vaut pour nous que Sarouman ne remarque ta présence que bien plus tard car, il finira par l'apprendre n'en doute pas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et fit ralentir sa monture pour retourner derrière le magicien et le rodeur. Legolas l'y suivit de nouveau, sans cesser de la dévisager. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-S'il mérite de mourir, demanda t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi veux-tu lui laisser la vie?

-Parce que je prends aucun plaisir à tuer pour commencer…

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…mais tu as l'air de ne pas savoir si oui ou non il faut lui laisser la vie…

Maïwen le dévisagea.

-C'est vrai…s'il vit beaucoup de gens vont mourir…mais s'il meurt, je ne saurais prévoir ce qui arrivera…qui me dit que ça ne sera pas dix fois pire?

-Rien…

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l'elfe reprit :

-Je te l'ai dit Maïwen, nous te faisont confiance…nous et ceux qui t'ont choisi…. tu dois agir selon ta conscience.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas il doit vivre. Je saurais plus à même de réagir en sachant ce que l'avenir nous réserve que si ce n'est pas le cas. J'espère juste que mes pouvoirs changeront la donne le moment venu.

A la suite de cette déclaration, ils finirent leur voyage jusqu'à Edoras dans le silence.

Quant enfin ils aperçurent la cité, Maïwen entra dans l'enceinte de la cité, descendit de cheval et se cacha derrière les premières maisons veillant à ce qu'on la voit pas. La jeune fille rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et la baissant, se faufila de maison en maison, se rapprochant silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible du palais. Elle arriva enfin au pied du palais, ayant une bonne vu sur son entrée.

Maïwen n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir des gardes sortir, deux d'entre eux jetèrent un homme, qui ne pouvait qu'être Grima en bas des marches. Les villageois commencèrent à s'approcher, curieux. Levant la tête la jeune fille vit le roi, suivi des membres de la cour, dont une jeune femme blonde, et ses compagnons sortirent à leur tour. Legolas la chercha des yeux, son regard perçant parcourant la foule. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, personne n'était à proximité.

-Je suis là, déclara t-elle.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas parlé fort, mais l'elfe l'entendit et braqua aussitôt son regard sur elle, avant de le reporter sur la scène, rassuré de l'avoir trouvée.

-Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir monseigneur! Disait Grima.

-Votre science médicale, m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête!

-Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés!

Le roi leva son épée, prêt à tuer le traître, mais Aragorn l'en empêcha lui demandant de le laisser partir. Grima se releva et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Les sujets saluèrent alors leur roi, heureux de son rétablissement.

Gandalf fit signe à Maïwen de s'approcher et tandis qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, les paroles que le magicien échangeait avec le roi lui parvinrent.

-…présenter une autre personne qui nous accompagne, pardonnez-lui d'être rester à l'écart jusque là, mais Grima ne devait pas la voir.

La jeune femme blonde, que Maïwen avait identifié comme Eowyn parut intéressée. Maïwen s'avança jusqu'au roi s'inclina, puis ôta sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage.

-Roi Théoden, je me nomme Maïwen et c'est pour moi un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Théoden parut surprit mais se reprit vite et la salua.

-Dame Maïwen, bienvenue dans mon royaume.

Puis il partit avec le magicien. Eowyn s'approcha alors de Maïwen.

- Dame Maïwen, je suis Eowyn, la nièce du roi et si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité, faites-le moi savoir.

-Et bien, répondit Maïwen avec un sourire. Commencez par m'appeler simplement Maïwen, je ne suis en rien une dame.

Eowyn lui fit un sourire étincelant.

-Sinon, et bien…vous auriez une salle de bain?

La jeune femme parut surprise, alors qu'Aragon, Legolas et Gimli rigolaient.

-Dit donc vous, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! Et en passant, un bain vous ferait pas de mal non plus.

Ils cessèrent aussitôt.

-Non mais! Lâcha Maïwen en suivant Eowyn qui essayait de dissimuler son rire.

Durant le trajet, Maïwen se permit d'observer la jeune femme plus attentivement. Si Arwen, représentait la douceur, la bonté et Galadriel quelque chose de mystérieux mais dangereux malgré tout, Eowyn, elle, dégageait une grande détermination et une incroyable force. On pouvait sans hésitation l'imaginer au combat. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de la jeune femme.

-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre et j'y ferais amener un bac rempli d'eau chaude et de quoi vous changer.

-Merci, serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre non loin de mes compagnons?

-Elles seront voisines….et…pardonnez-moi mais…dois-je donner une chambre au Prince Legolas? Ou partagera t-il la votre?

Maïwen s'arrêta et la fixa surprise :

-Attendez, comment vous savez que…

Eowyn l'interrompit en souriant.

-Vous voulez dire, en dehors du fait qu'il ne vous lâche pas des yeux et que vous venez de rougir subitement?

-Heu…eh bien, heu…bafouilla Maïwen. Va pour la même chambre.

_De toute façon on dormait déjà ensemble pendant le voyage alors…_

-Très bien, conclut Eowyn avec un sourire et un air malicieux. Suivez-moi.

Maïwen ajouta observatrice à sa description de la jeune femme. Et la suivit, jusqu'à la dite chambre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hahhhhh enfin! Le paradis!_

Maïwen s'étendit davantage dans le bac, l'eau chaude détendant ses muscles endoloris. La jeune fille resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se prélasser, le visage serein, le corps complément détendu, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les coups frappés à la porte. C'est ainsi que Legolas la trouva lorsqu'il entra. Il l'a chercha des yeux quelques secondes, puis son regard se posa sur le bac dans lequel la jeune fille reposée les yeux clos.

L'elfe se racla la gorge pour se manifester. Maïwen fit un bond dans son bac, en poussant un cri de surprise faisant gicler un peu d'eau autour d'elle. Puis elle regarda vers la porte et rougit.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle lui porta davantage d'attention, elle s'aperçut qu'il était aussi rouge qu'elle.

_Oh my god! Un elfe qui rougit!_

Elle en fut tellement ébahie qu'elle en oublia sa gène. Sans mot, l'elfe attrapa un drap de bas de bain et s'avança jusqu'à elle en le levant devant lui s'arrêtant en sentant le bout de ses pieds touché le bac. Maïwen se leva et il l'enroula dans le drap, puis elle leva les yeux vers l'elfe.

-Merci.

Elle s'avança vers le lit où se trouvait sa chemise de nuit et après un coup d'œil vers l'elfe qui lui tournait le dos même si ça n'était que par politesse vu ce qui c'était passé juste avant, et l'enfila rapidement. Puis elle s'installa dans le lit et reporta son regard sur Legolas.

Juste au moment où il ôtait sa tunique.

_Oh putaindehvubufrehferfbren (bug du cerveau)_

Quand l'elfe se retourna, il tomba sur le visage figé de la jeune fille dans une expression plutôt comique. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil amusé. Quand la jeune fille s'en rendit compte elle rougit fortement et se cacha entièrement sous les draps.

_Oh la hooooonnnte!_

Elle entendit juste l'elfe avoir un léger rire, puis il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille s'y nicha, cachant ainsi son visage et s'endormit rapidement.

**Et voilà encore un chapitre! Reviews?**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Vers le Gouffre

**JOYEUX NOEL!…..en avance, je sais mais c'est mérité, vous avez été supers sages en me laissant plein de reviews ( moi beaucoup moins en mettant du temps à publier) alors voilà...**

**Bon il est vrai que j'ai aussi eut l'idée de dernière minute de poster ce chapitre le jour de la sortie de "The Hobbit" (que perso Minto et moi irons voir vendredi) pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.**

**En plus ce film annonce le retour (même s'il est bref) de Legolas dans cette nouvelle trilogie! Même si techniquement c'est pas un "retour" puisque ça se passe avant, mais Peter à décidé de le faire à la Star Wars, soit " On fait la suite avant le début" donc…**

**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit en express ( en espérant qu'il restera correct malgré tout) qui pour info, mais je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué si vous avez s'yeuxté sur l'ascenseur, est plus long que d'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4 : Vers le Gouffre

Le lendemain lorsque Maïwen ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Mais en posant la main là où Legolas avait dormi, elle sentit que le drap était chaud sous ses doigts, l'elfe ne devait donc pas être loin.

Et effectivement en s'asseyant et en inspectant la chambre elle, découvrit qui finissait de s'habiller. Le prince se tourna vers elle et lui sourit :

-Bonjour.

-'lut…répondit la jeune d'une voix pas encore bien réveillée.

-Nous devons rejoindre les autres dans la salle du trône, cette après midi a lieu l'enterrement du fils du roi.

Maïwen ferma les yeux.

-J'avais oublié, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et l'elfe inquiet la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés dans le lit.

- Maïwen…?

-C'est idiot…ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête…quand je pense que j'ai plaisanté avec Eowyn hier! La pauvre, elle vient de perdre son cousin et moi je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de lui présenter mes condoléances entre deux phrases….

- Maïwen, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses hier, tout le monde a eu autre chose à penser à ce moment là!

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, reprit Maïwen en levant la tête vers lui et en plongeant dans son regard. Eowyn était probablement bouleversée, mais elle à prit sur elle pour se conduire en hôte parfaite, la moindre des choses aurait été que je fasse de même et que je n'oublie pas de lui présenter mes condoléances.

L'elfe ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit d'abord la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Je continue de penser que tu n'a rien fait de mal, moi même je ne l'ai pas fait et je doute qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf ne l'ai fait…ou alors pas immédiatement. Mais plutôt que de réagir ainsi, pourquoi ne pas chercher Eowyn dès que tu seras prête et en parler avec elle?

-Oui…oui, c'est ce que je vais faire…merci.

L'elfe l'embrassa sur le front et sorti après avoir lancer un "A tout de suite". Maïwen se leva et après s'être débarbouiller, enfila des vêtements propres. Elle se démêla les cheveux mais plutôt que de les rattacher, elle les laissa libre. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la chambre et pris le couloir menant à la salle du trône. Elle la trouva bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait.

En rentrant dans cette dernière elle s'installa à la table qui avait été dressée et où ses compagnons de route avaient déjà pris place. Le roi Théoden qui présidait la table discutait vivement avec Gandalf qui était à sa gauche, tandis qu'Eowyn était à sa droite. Elle accueillit Maïwen avec un sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit timidement, encore gênée de son oubli de la veille. Elle surveillant la jeune femme, tout en picorant légèrement, et lorsqu'elle vit la nièce du roi quitter la table elle s'excusa auprès des autres et la suivit. Elle la rattrapa facilement dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

-Eowyn!

La jeune femme se retourna :

- Maïwen?

-Je voulais vous parler…commença Maïwen mal à l'aise.

-Oui? Questionnant la nièce du roi avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-Voilà, je voudrais d'abord vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre cousin…et ensuite vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, je m'en veux de pas y avoir pensé.

Maïwen qui avait vu la jeune femme en face d'elle se crisper au début de sa phrase, vit son visage s'adoucir une fois sa déclaration terminée. Sa voix était basse et douce lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

-Je vous remercie pour ces mots Maïwen, ils me vont droit au cœur, mais sachez que vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, hier l'heure était aux règlements de comptes, non au recueillement. Aujourd'hui nous pouvons commencer notre deuil.

Maïwen lui sourit et lui prit les mains avant d'ajouter :

-Autre chose, je sais que vous devez tenir votre rôle, mais si jamais vous avez besoin d'en parler, je serais heureuse de d'écouter.

Eowyn sourit plus franchement.

-Merci Maïwen, j'y penserais

Elle serra les mains dans les siennes, puis les lâcha et reprit son chemin.

Maïwen se décrispa totalement, heureuse que tout se soit bien passé, et rejoignit la table pour finir de manger. En s'asseyant, elle vit Legolas qui la fixait et lui fit un immense sourire lui faisant ainsi comprendre que tout s'était bien passé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maïwen passa la matinée avec Legolas à parler de tout et de rien, le couple profitant de ses moments calmes qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare au cours de la quête. Puis il se restaurèrent et au début de l'après midi rejoignirent le cortège qui accompagnerait le fils du roi dans sa dernière demeure.

Maïwen jeta un regard au défunt lorsqu'il fut non loin d'elle et son cœur se serra.

_Il était encore si jeune_, pensa t-elle.

Puis le cortège se mit en route dans un silence seulement interrompu par des pleurs entendus ça et là. Maïwen marchait aux côtés de Legolas ce dernier lui tenant la main. Une fois arrivés au tombeau, elle aperçut Eowyn toute de noire vêtue, un diadème d'or ornant son front. La cousine du défunt entama alors un chant dans une langue que Maïwen ne compris pas, mais devina être un adieu.

Le tombeau fut celé et peu à peu la foule se dispersa. Seul le roi et le magicien demeurèrent près du tombeau et plus loin Maïwen qui accompagnée du prince de la forêt noire inspectait l'horizon.

-Tu sembles soucieuse, déclara l'elfe en brisant le silence.

-C'est que dans les prochains jours les choses vont s'accélérer.

-S'accélérer?

-Regarde!, Dit-elle en pointant son doigt droit devant.

En le suivant des yeux l'elfe vit un cheval monté par deux enfants, Gandalf semblait l'avoir vu lui aussi. Ils récupérèrent les enfants épuisés et les conduirent au palais ou on leur apporta rapidement à manger, pendant que ses derniers racontèrent l'attaque de leur village. Eowyn apporta également des couvertures qu'elle posa sur leurs épaules.

-Ils ont été surpris…dit-elle à son oncle. Ils étaient déramés. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfold brûlant tous sur leurs passages, les arbres, le foin, les paillasses.

Gandalf assit près du roi s'adressa à son tour à ce dernier.

-Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de la terreur que Sarouman peut répandre. Toujours plus puissant car il est mû à présent par la peur de Sauron.

Il fit une courte pause et reprit.

-Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front! Eloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants, vous devez combattre!

Aragorn prit à son tour la parole:

-Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons, Eomer vous ait loyal, ces hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi.

-Ils doivent être à trois cent lieux d'ici à présent, dit Théoden en se levant et marchant dans la salle du trône. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelle perte à mon peuple! Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.

-Elle est pourtant déclarée, reprit le rôdeur. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle.

Théoden se tourna vers lui.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn le roi du Gondor!

Gandalf voulu répliquer, mais Maïwen jusque là silencieuse, se leva et s'avança jusqu'au roi.

-Aucun de nous de dit le contraire mon Seigneur. Mais Aragorn à raison, la guerre _est_ déclarée. Le nier serait pure folie. Je comprends que vous craignez pour votre peuple, mais dans une guerre il y a forcément des risques...et forcément des pertes. La bonne question à se poser est la suivante: comment faire en sortes que ces pertes soit minimes. Et cette réponse... cette décision vous revient.

Le roi la regarda un moment, puis déclara:

-Nous irons au Gouffre de Helm.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils et voulu parler mais Maïwen secoua la tête et déclara.

-Bien, mon Seigneur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois sortis de la salle avec ses compagnons Maïwen prit la parole :

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais il doit en être ainsi. Et puis songez que ma présence améliorera les choses!

-Mais remporterons-nous cette bataille? Demanda Gimli.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, ne penser vous pas que j'aurais examiné d'autres options?

Les autres durent admettre qu'elle avait raison.

-Préparons-nous à partir, déclara Aragorn.

-Quant à moi je pars pour le nord, trouver l'armée du Rohan, lança Gandalf. Avec un peu de chance ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Attendez ma venue, aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'Est.

Tous les quatre acquiescèrent et regardèrent le magicien partir.

Maïwen et Legolas retournèrent dans leur chambre.

-Pfff! C'est quand même pas juste! Est-ce qu'on pourra dans cette fichue quête profiter d'un bon lit deux nuits d'affilé! Se plaignit la jeune fille en rassemblant ses affaires.

L'elfe pouffa, c'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait chez la jeune fille même dans les ambiances les plus dramatiques, elle faisait de l'humour. Cela avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A peine quelques heures plus tard, le peuple quitta la cité et prit la route du gouffre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis s'arrêtèrent. Ils repartirent dès l'aube. Maïwen qui auparavant avait du mal à tenir avec ces courtes nuits, arrivait désormais à tenir le coup.

Se laissant totalement porter par son cheval, elle observait les alentours. Elle assista ainsi aux pitreries de Gimli lorsqu'il tomba de cheval, vite secouru par Eowyn et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis le groupe s'arrêta pour le souper et Maïwen écouta en se retenant de rire cette fois la conversation entre Eowyn et Aragorn. Ce dernier essaya de ce débarrasser du repas que la nièce du roi lui avait apporté en toute discrétion alors que cette dernière tentait de savoir son âge véritable, ne pouvant se résoudre à admettre qu'il avait quatre-vingt sept ans, avant de se figer et de lâcher:

-Vous être l'un des Dunedains, un descendant de Numénor bénis d'une longue vie. On a dit que votre peuple était entré dans la légende.

-Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous, le royaume du nord à été détruit il y a longtemps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après une nouvelle nuit, le cortège reprit sa route, ils étaient désormais proches du gouffre. Maïwen marchait au côté de Legolas lorsqu'une petite fille se posta devant eux.

-Dis Monsieur, pourquoi tu as les oreilles si pointues? T'a pas été sage?

Le prince haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais Maïwen éclata de rire et se penchant vers l'enfant.

-Et oui!, Tu te rends compte! Il a dut en faire des bêtises pour qu'elles soient si pointues!

La fillette éclata de rire et partit joyeusement. L'elfe regarda sa compagne ahurie, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui attrape l'oreille et dise en la tirant un peu:

-Vilain Legolas!

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Plus tard, Maïwen vit de nouveau Aragorn et Eowyn parler, en passant près d'eux, elle surprit la conversation et écarquilla les yeux brusquement, et monta à cheval et se dépêcha de rejoindre Legolas qui était à la tête du groupe. En la voyant arriver si paniquée, il comprit que quelque chose allait se produire. Elle arriva à sa hauteur.

-Nous allons être attaqués! Je ne savais pas précisément quand, mais là c'est imminent! Où sont nos éclaireurs?

-Là bas, mais...attends Maïwen! Cria l'elfe en la voyant s'éloigner au galop.

Mais la jeune fille de ne l'entendait plus, elle repéra les deux éclaireurs du Rohan et le premier cavalier warg.

Elle sortit rapidement son arc et le banda en criant:

-ATTENTION!

Elle visa la monture plutôt que son cavalier, qui pour elle était moins dangereux. Elle réussit à atteindre le monstre qui déstabilisé tomba du rocher sur lequel il s'était perché, permettant aux hommes de la tuer ainsi que l'orque sur son dos.

Aragorn qui s'était approché donna l'alerte et Legolas partit devant. Lorsque les premiers ennemis arrivèrent, il les abattit à distance. Bientôt des soldats arrivèrent à cheval derrière l'elfe et lorsque Gimli arriva avec son cheval, il monta en marche devant Gimli, avisant rapidement que Maïwen était à côté d'eux.

La jeune fille fut rassurée de le voir monter, même si elle savait qu'il ne mourrait pas. Puis elle se désintéressa de son compagnon et se concentra sur son combat. Impossible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, devoir se concentrer pourrait lui être fatal. Elle sortit donc son épée et tuait leur cavalier en s'arrangeant pour être hors de porté des mâchoires des wargs. Tout été rapide et sanglant autour d'elle et elle frappa dans tous les sens lui semblait-il. Les ennemis lui semblant toujours plus nombreux. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes elle vit que le nombre de monstres diminuer. Elle tournait la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut sur le bord de la falaise ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle éperonna son cheval violemment et le stoppa lorsqu'elle en fut proche. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle juste à pour voir le warg traîner Aragorn, son cavalier toujours en selle. Elle se concentra fortement et la sangle qui retenait le rôdeur à la selle céda. Le warg fila ensuite tout droit vers la falaise mais lorsque son cavalier voulu le faire virer Maïwen le tua d'une flèche, les envoyant ainsi dans les rapides.

Legolas aida le rôdeur à se relever tandis que Maïwen et Gimli les rejoignaient:

-Tu peux me remercier, dit-elle. Ses compagnons la dévisagèrent.

La jeune fille se mit à compter sur ses doigts:

-Alors, je viens de d'éviter de faire une sacré chute, de te faire trimballer dans des rapides, et de devoir attendre que ton cheval te retrouve pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre au gouffre où tout le monde t'aurait pleuré à tort...pas mal, non?

Ses compagnons rirent et Aragorn la remercia en effet. Après avoir récupéré les blessés, ils repartirent. Pourtant lorsqu'elle aperçut le gouffre taillé à même la montagne Maïwen soupira, le plus dur était encore à venir.

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et pour Noël me je veux pleins de reviewssssssssss!^^**


	5. Chapitre5 Allégeance, Alliance,Espérance

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais, je sais, je suis lente à écrire (et encore une fois je m'en excuse.)**

**Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année!**

**Et en petit cadeau je vous invite à aller voir sur notre profil, où ce trouve désormais le lien vers un portrait de Maïwen que j'ai dessiné voilà!**

**Bonne lecture^^**

Chapitre 5 : Allégeance, Alliance…Espérance.

Maïwen observait l'horizon, perchée à un endroit pas très fréquenté de la muraille du Gouffre de Helm. Sous ses yeux verts s'étendait la plaine qu'ils avaient traversés pour enfin entrer dans le gouffre et qui dans peu de temps serait noyé sous l'armée de Saroumane.

La jeune fille avait voulu s'isoler et à par les quelques gardes qui, comme elle, surveillaient l'horizon, l'endroit était plutôt calme. Maïwen se concentra une dernière fois et finit par sourire. Durant la dernière heure elle s'était entraînée à se "connecter" plus rapidement à ses pouvoirs, sans toutefois les utiliser, évitant ainsi de se fatiguer. Ses efforts avaient finalement porté leurs fruits et elle se décida à descendre de la muraille pour chercher ses compagnons de route. Elle parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la salle principale en remarquant que beaucoup se retournaient sur son passage. C'est vrai que voir une jeune fille humaine à peine sortie de l'adolescence, vêtue comme une elfe et armée ne devait pas être fréquent. Surtout quand celle-ci se baladait avec un elfe, un nain et un rodeur. Alors si en plus elle avait des pouvoirs…

Maïwen eut un petit sourire, puis repéra Legolas posté non loin de l'entrée de la dite salle. Elle le rejoignit :

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle. Prêt pour la baston?

Sa tentative d'humour n'apporta hélas qu'un léger tressaillement au coin de la bouche de l'elfe.

Maïwen poussa un soupir, jeta un œil à leur tenue, avisant que le prince elfique n'avait pas rajouté son armure par dessus sa tenue habituelle et continua :

-Et si on allait commencer à se préparer?

L'elfe tiqua et se tourna vers elle :

-Comment ça "on"?

Maïwen fronça les sourcils.

-Bah, toi, moi, Aragorn et Gimli!

Cette fois, l'elfe se tourna totalement vers elle et la prit par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Maïwen! Tu n'espère quand même pas tu battre ce soir?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

-Ben non voyons! Mon épée elle est juste là pour faire jolie!, répondit-elle avec un sourire sacarstique.

- Maïwen…soupira l'elfe.

-Mais c'est quoi le problème? C'est pas la première fois que je vais me battre!

-Cette fois c'est différent! Répliqua l'elfe en haussant le ton.

-Ah oui? Et en quoi s'il-te plait? Demanda Maïwen en commençant à crier, ne s'occupant pas des visages qui se tournaient vers eux.

-Ce n'est pas une "petite" bataille cette fois! Tu n'as jamais combattu dans une vraie bataille. Tu as plutôt vécu des affrontements dans des espaces où tu pouvais plus facilement bouger ou d'échapper et contre peu d'adversaires à la fois. Cette fois c'est différent, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire et notre ennemi sera en surnombre. Pourras-tu te battre pendant des heures s'il le faut? Supporter de te déplacer parmi des cadavres alliés et ennemis?

-Tu semble oublier que je connais le déroulement et l'issue de cette bataille, que j'ai des pouvoirs et que si _eux _là haut (elle pointa le ciel du doigt) m'ont envoyé ici c'est pas pour me tourner les pouces!

- Maïwen…

-Quand à savoir si je tiendrai le coup face à des heures de combats et aux atrocités qu'ils engendreront, la question ne se pose pas puisque je n'aurais pas le choix! Je sais que ce sera dur, mais je refuse de me terrer dans une caverne pendant que vous risquerez vos vies!

- Maïwen…tenta de nouveau l'elfe.

-De toute façon, j'te demande pas ton avis! T'es pas mon père à ce que je sache! Et je pensais que tu avais compris que personne, non _personne _ne décide pour moi!

Et sur ces derniers mots, Maïwen tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse. Elle sentait ses cheveux commencer à voler autour d'elle et préféra s'éloigner de l'elfe pour se calmer.

_Manquerait put que j'l'envoie valdinguer dans un mur!_

Elle fit donc le chemin inverse et retourna se percher sur la muraille en marmonnant des choses incompréhensives. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et respira plusieurs fois avant que sa respiration redevienne normale. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de repenser à la scène venant de se produire. Même si elle était en colère sur le fait que l'on veuille décider pour elle, elle comprenait parfaitement que Legolas s'inquiète à son sujet, elle-même, malgré ce qu'elle savait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, ainsi que pour Gimli et Aragorn. De plus, derrière ce masque de détermination qu'elle avait affiché devant l'elfe elle était en réalité terrifiée à l'idée de cette bataille. Cependant ce qu'elle avait dit au prince elfique n'était que pure vérité : elle ne se cacherait pas, pendant qu'eux se battraient!

Maïwen poussa un soupir quand soudain, le son d'un cor lui parvint. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, un sourire étirant ses lèvres et se précipita à nouveau vers la salle principale. Elle arriva devant le bataillon elfique en même temps que le roi Théoden. Ce dernier était tellement surpris qu'il peinait à parler :

-Comment est-ce possible…?

Haldir qui était à la tête du bataillon s'inclina devant le roi du Rohan :

- J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Autrefois une alliance existait entre les elfes et les hommes. A cette époque nous avons combattu et péri ensemble.

L'elfe tourna la tête vers Aragorn qui arriver et termina :

-Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance.

Aragorn lui souhaita la bienvenue en elfique, puis surprenant l'elfe le serra dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes plus que bienvenu, dit le rôdeur.

Legolas le salua à la manière elfique. Le prince elfique eut à peine reculé que l'autre elfe dut réceptionner Maïwen qui s'était jeter dans ses bras dans un grand "Haldir!" faisant rire Gimli et Aragorn et froncer les sourcils à Legolas qui ne se souvenait les avoir vu si proche lors de leur séjour chez Galadriel _(Bah oui, il était pas là pendant la scène (après la chanson) entre Haldir et Maïwen rapellez-vous)_. Quand elle le lâcha, il lui sourit et dit :

-Je suis heureux de vous retrouver Maïwen.

Puis il se tourna vers le roi :

-Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau au côté des hommes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De longues minutes plus tard, Maïwen était postée sur la muraille. Elle s'était équipée et avait trouvé une cotte de maille à enfiler par-dessus sa tunique. Le poids de celle-ci la pesait déjà, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait retirée. Gimli qui se trouvait entre elle et Legolas lâcha :

-Tch, vous auriez put choisir un meilleur endroit!

Legolas et Maïwen échangèrent un regard et un sourire amusé.

-C'est la condition, si tu tiens à être en première ligne! Dit la jeune fille. Et puis, franchement tu ne rate rien, ils sont hideux même à cette distance!

Le nain et l'elfe rirent. Maïwen tourna la tête et en suivant son regard, le prince aperçu Haldir posté plus loin. A cette constatation l'elfe fronça à nouveau les sourcils, trouvant cette attention de plus en plus bizarre. Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée d'Aragorn. En le voyant Gimli déclara:

-Mon ami quelle que soit votre chance pourvue qu'elle passe la nuit.

Un éclair déchira le ciel.

-Vos amis sont avec vous Aragorn, ajouta Legolas.

Maïwen se tourna vers le rodeur et lui sourit, puis lorsqu'il partit, elle reporta son regard sur l'elfe et tendis la main. Legolas la prit et senti la jeune fille la presser alors qu'elle déclarait :

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi Maïwen, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Hey, vous deux! C'est pas le moment, intervint le nain.

Maïwen et Legolas rirent légèrement et se lâchèrent. La jeune fille sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur son visage, puis une pluie intense s'ébattit sur eux.

L'armée face à eux grondait et Gimli se mit à essayer de sauter pour voir au-dessus de la muraille :

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe là bas?

-Dois-je tout vous décrire? Ou vous trouver un marche-pied?

Le nain rit, alors que Maïwen laissait sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle jetait de fréquents regards vers Haldir, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse, sans remarquer que Legolas les captait tous.

Bientôt tous armèrent leurs arcs et lorsqu'une flèche fusa vers l'armée adverse et tua un monstre, la bataille commença.

**Non, non, non, on étrangle pas l'auteur parce que le chapitre s'arrête là, parce que sinon elle ne pourra pas écrire la suite! Merci!**

**J'ai quand même droit à des reviews?**


	6. Chapitre 6 : La bataille

**Bon, ici Coolcat, nous sommes…heu pardon, **_**étions**_** le vendredi1er mars, (puisque qu'il est actuellement minuit passé) hier était donc l'anniversaire de Minto (encore bon anniv' mo^^) (note de la béta : … et le chapitre n'arrive que 2 jours et quelques plus tard… désolé ma faute…)**

**Bref, comme je sais que je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil avant hum…03h30, malgré que je dois me lever tôt (06h20) demain (même pas peur!) j'ai décider d'écrire.**

**En plus j'en ai marre de me répéter tous les jours : "je commencerai mon chapitre demain!" donc voilà, c'est pour ce soir!**

**Voilà pour la petite histoire perso (dont vous n'avez rien a faire je présume)**

**Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi (j'en sais rien) mais j'appréhendais l'écriture de ce chapitre…**

…**mais j'espère que cela ira et que je continuerai à recevoir des reviews positives auxquels je suis maintenant habituée (encore merci à tous(tes))**

Chapitre 6 : La bataille

_Bientôt tous armèrent leurs arcs et lorsqu'une flèche fusa vers l'armée adverse et tua un monstre, la bataille commença._

Lorsqu'ils virent tomber le premier des leurs, les guerriers de Saroumane qui jusque là étaient restés à distance, chargèrent vers la muraille. Aragorn donna un ordre en elfique et les archers elfes bandèrent leurs arcs près à tirer. Maïwen fit de même tout en songeant :

_Note à moi-même, demander à Legolas de m'apprendre l'elfique ou me procurer un dico humain/elfe!_

Le rôdeur donna un nouvel ordre et une volée de flèches s'abattit sur l'ennemi.

-Ils ont touché quelque chose? Demanda Gimli.

Théoden posté plus haut envoya lui aussi une volée. Cette pluie de flèches tua nombres de monstres, mais n'arrêta pas leur charge pour autant et bientôt sous un nouvel ordre de l'héritier du Gondor, les elfes tirèrent en continu sur l'armée adverse. Maïwen enchaînait les tirs elle aussi, bien que moins rapidement que ses voisins elfiques, alors que Gimli hurlait à qui voulait l'écouter des "Amener-les moi!". Soudain des flèches tirées par de puissantes arbalètes fusèrent vers elle et ses compagnons de bataille. Et elle entendit les premiers cris de douleur et de mort dans ses rangs.

Cependant, elle ne put y faire attention car elle vit arriver les premières échelles ennemies. Elle rangea vivement son arc et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle réussit à stopper en plein air la vingtaine d'échelles qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur la muraille. La jeune fille sentit une fine couche de sueur commencer à perler sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et dans un hurlement projeta de toutes ses forces les échelles et les monstre dessus le plus loin qu'elle put.

La jeune fille n'entendit même pas les exclamations de ses voisins et s'effondra au sol, légèrement sonnée. Gimli et Legolas s'agenouillèrent et l'elfe demanda paniqué :

- Maïwen! Ça va?

- Ouais…marmonna t-elle. Juste trop d'échelles d'un coup! Ça à marché?

Le prince jeta un œil par-dessus la muraille :

- Oui, tu les as envoyé très loin et même s'ils les récupèrent je doute fort qu'ils retenterons l'expérience, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Parfait!

Cependant le cri d'Aragorn les ramena à la réalité :

- La chaussée! Attention!

En effet à l'abri sous leurs boucliers les ennemis marchaient vers la porte du gouffre malgré les tirs des hommes de Théoden. Aussitôt les elfes pivotèrent et tirent à leur tour. Mais à chaque guerrier ennemi abattu un autre prenait sa place.

Maïwen revint soudain à la réalité :

- Le caniveau!

- Quoi!? S'exclamèrent l'elfe et le nain à l'unisson.

La jeune fille se pencha sur la muraille et aperçu plus bas vers la gauche, un groupe d'ennemis transportant la poudre destinée à faire exploser le mur.

- Non…murmura t-elle effrayée. Mais trop faible pour utiliser ses pouvoirs à ce moment, elle les pointa du doigt et hurla à ceux qui l'entouraient :

- Vite! Tuer-les! Tuer-les!

Les elfes, Legolas compris, s'exécutèrent. Mais de toute évidence la quantité de poudre déjà amenée depuis le début le la charge ennemie était suffisante car la jeune fille vit avec horreur le monstre tenant torche arriver vers eux.

-Tuez-le vite! Tuez-le!

Mais malgré les tirs qui fusèrent vers elle, la créature continua sa course et se jeta dans le caniveau. Maïwen n'eut même le temps de crier aux autres de reculer. Elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds et un dixième de seconde plus tard elle fut éjectée plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Sa tête davantage et elle dut attendre plusieurs minutes lui sembla t-elle pour ce redresser. Elle aperçut le trou formé par l'explosion à quelques mètres d'elle. Puis elle entendit Gimli crier le nom d'Aragorn et en se mettent debout le vit se jeter sur les créatures qui commencer à entrer dans le gouffre.

- Maïwen!

La jeune fille reporta son regard devant elle et vit Legolas de l'autre côté du trou. Les guerriers de Saroumane avaient désormais accès aux escaliers de pierre de la muraille et s'empressèrent de les gravir. Maïwen évalua la largeur du trou de là où elle se trouvait. C'était large. Elle grimaça, recula de quelque pas, puis courut aussi vite qu'elle put et sauta. Legolas qui avait observé son manège la réceptionna de justesse car malgré son élan, seule, elle aurait basculé dans le vide.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Oui…ça va je…elle s'interrompit.

En effet, plus loin derrière Legolas, elle venait d'apercevoir Haldir. L'elfe suivit son regard.

- Écoute, reprit-elle et Legolas reporta son regard sur elle. Tu vas rejoindre Gimli et Aragorn en bas!

-Et toi?

-Moi j'ai quelque chose à faire…

- Maïwen, il est hors de quest…commença à protester l'elfe.

-Non! Cria t-elle, on a pas le temps pour ça! Si tu as foi en moi, vas-y!

L'elfe lui lança un regard noir, de toute évidence, furieux à l'idée de devoir s'éloigner d'elle. Mais déjà les monstres arrivait vers en haut des escaliers, attaquaient les elfes restant sur la muraille. Prenant le visage de Legolas dans ses mains, Maïwen murmura :

-S'il te plait…

L'elfe hocha la tête, résigné et commença à se détacher d'elle mais elle s'exclama :

-Legolas!

La jeune fille savait que normalement rien ne devait lui arriver, mais en cet instant la peur prit le dessus. Elle l'embrassa soudainement, puis se détacha en murmurant un "fait attention" et courut pour rejoindre Haldir, tandis que Legolas allait rejoindre leurs amis.

Maïwen dut se frayer un chemin à travers les ennemis arrivant sur la muraille, son arc rangé depuis un moment, elle avait sortit l'épée elfique offerte par Elrond. Elle atteint finalement l'elfe blond au moment où elle entendait Aragorn crier :

- Repliez-vous sur le bastion!

Maïwen regarda l'elfe :

- Haldir! Il faut partir!

Ce dernier cria en elfique à ses soldats toujours debout. Puis il se tourna vers elle :

- Allez -s'y, cria t-il en désignant la porte.

-Non! Pas sans vous!

A ce moment plusieurs monstres se jetèrent sur eux. Et alors, qu'ils les combattaient, Maïwen vit comme au ralentit la lame de l'un d'eux se dirigé vers Haldir. La jeune fille se reconnecta à ses pouvoirs en criant :

-NON!

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire en particulier, elle savait juste qu'elle devait empêcher la lame d'atteindre son but. Mais à l'instant où elle cria, une puissante vague de pouvoir se projeta hors d'elle et éjecta presque tous les monstres autour d'eux.

Haldir se tourna vers elle, un air ébahit sur le visage :

- Maïwen…

Mais il ne put continuer car elle jeune fille tanguait et il dut la soutenir :

- Vous allez bien?

-Oui, mais faut pas traîner!

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte et après l'avoir barricadé Maïwen se permit un sourire.

_J'ai réussi!_

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, lorsqu'un cri leur parvint :

-La porte principale à céder!

Elle interpella Haldir :

- Venez allons-y!

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, car même si elle venait de lui sauvait la vie, la bataille était loin d'être fini et le risque qu'il meurt toujours présent.

En arrivant, il trouvèrent Théoden blessé, et furent vite rejoint par Aragorn et Gimli. En levant la tête Maïwen vit Legolas sur la muraille situé au-dessus de la porte.

-Retenez-les criait le roi du Rohan!

- Combien de temps vous faut t-il? Demanda le rôdeur.

- Autant que vous pouvez me donner!

Aragorn attrapa Gimli et se dirigea vers la petite porte sur le côté.

Maïwen se tourna vers Haldir :

- Haldir trouvez une corde et rejoignez Legolas. Préparez-vous tous les deux à les remonter.

L'elfe hocha la tête commença à partir, mais Maïwen le retient un instant :

-Haldir, soyez prudent surtout.

Puis elle laissa partir.

Pendant ce temps le roi avait fait demander des poutres de bois et les soldats commencèrent à les empiler. Maïwen leva la tête et vit Haldir et Legolas près à intervenir. Le trou de la porte était comblé et Maïwen s'en approcha :

- Écouter moi! cria t-elle.

Les soldats maintenant toujours les poutres la regardèrent.

- Quand je vous le dirai, écartez-vous de la porte!

Les soldats se tournèrent vers le roi qui, malgré ses sourcils froncés, hocha la tête.

Maïwen posa ses mains sur la poutre en face d'elle et se concentra.

_Faites que ça marche_, pria t-elle.

Elle sentit son pouvoir la parcourir et en regarda la poutre, elle vit que partant de ses mains, cette dernière se changeait en pierre. Maïwen attendit et quand la pierre s'étendit elle cria :

- Maintenant! Ecartez-vous!

Les hommes s'exécutèrent et bientôt sous leurs yeux ébahit toute la porte se changea en pierre, fusionnant avec les murs comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Maïwen lâcha tout et recula à bout de souffle. Elle leva la tête et vit Legolas et Haldir qui tiraient Aragorn et Gimli à eux. Tous les quatre la rejoignirent. Legolas la prit un instant dans ces bras, soulagé.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda t-elle au rôdeur et au nain.

-Par ma barbe! Qu'est-ce c'est que _ça_? Demanda Gimli en désignant l'ancienne porte.

-Une improvisation de ma part!

- Ca devrait les retenir un moment dit Aragorn.

- Jusqu'à l'aube, se serai l'idéal renchérit Maïwen et elle l'espérait vraiment car elle avait beaucoup utilisé ses pouvoirs et ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir.

Les deux humains, elfes et le nain se tournèrent vers le mur de pierre.

-Oui, espérons le, déclara Aragorn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alors, il est… 03h24 et ce chapitre est fini! C'est pas beau ça!^^**

**Voilà donc pour la première partie de la bataille.**

**Reviews please.**

( re-note de la béta : une bonne histoire est toujours plus agréable à lire quand il n'y a pas de fautes et je sais que j'en loupe certaines alors n'hésitez pas à les signaler !)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Aube écarlate

**Salut, salut!**

**Bon j'ai noté que je devais éviter de faire des chapitres coupés sous peine de menace de mort! * jette un œil aux deux gardes du corps acquis au cas où…***

**Enfin d'autres s'inquiètent pour ma santé et me disent de me reposer…ne vous inquiétez pas à se sujet, la marmotte que je suis trouvera toujours un moyen de se reposer!**

**Sans plus attendre donc : "Toute suite, la suite en images et en couleur!" (lol mon ancien prof d'art appliqué me hante parfois de ses répliques!) **

Chapitre 7 : Aube écarlate.

_- Ca devrait les retenir un moment dit Aragorn._

_- Jusqu'à l'aube, se serai l'idéal renchérit Maïwen et elle l'espérait vraiment car elle avait beaucoup utilisé ses pouvoirs et ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir._

_Les deux humains, elfes et le nain se tournèrent vers le mur de pierre._

_-Oui, espérons le, déclara Aragorn._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard l'ancienne porte tenait toujours face aux assauts ennemis. Le roi Théoden décida alors de réduire le nombre de soldat qui la surveillaient et les posta sur les remparts. Les combattants se relaieraient jusqu'à l'aube pour éviter la fatigue. Assise dans la cour devant la salle principale Maïwen surveillait ses compagnons tout en se reposant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Haldir qui donnait des ordres plus loin et elle se mordit la lèvre. Malgré les derniers événements elle ne pouvait brider son inquiétude à son sujet. C'est dans cette position que Legolas la trouva. Il suivit son regard et tomba sur Haldir. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'interroger la jeune fille pour savoir une fois pour toutes ce qui se passait entre eux. Il se planta devant elle, les bras croisés et demanda :

- Tu parais soucieuse.

Maïwen sursauta et le regarda, avant de fronçait les sourcils face à son expression :

- Et toi furieux.

- J'ai peut être de bonnes raisons…

Maïwen écarta les mains, signe qu'elle était prête à les entendre. L'elfe s'impatienta et demanda :

- Que ce passe t-il entre Haldir et toi?

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as de cesse de l'observer, dès qu'il échappe à ton regard, tu semble paniquée! S'énerva l'elfe.

Maïwen regarda l'elfe un peu perdu, puis elle écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais ma parole…tu es jaloux!

L'elfe lui répondit par un regard glacial qui la fit frissonner, elle reprit d'une voix douce :

- Tu crois que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui?

- Avoue que ton attitude depuis son arrivée est étrange

- Soit. Il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments fort à son égard…mais, ajouta t-elle en voyant le regard de l'elfe s'assombrir, ce n'est en rien comparable à se que je ressent pour toi.

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

- Haldir est mon ami, au même titre qu'Aragorn et Gimli. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour mes amis…non?

L'elfe pas totalement rassuré déclara :

- Tu n'as pas surveillé Aragorn et Gimli ce soir, comme tu as surveillé Haldir…

Maïwen ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les planta dans ceux de l'elfe en lâchant d'une voix enrouée :

- Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était censé mourir cette nuit, contrairement à Haldir.

Legolas écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu veux dire…

- Haldir n'était pas censé survivre à cette bataille.

Le prince décroisa les bras et s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla. Son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle :

- Quand…?

- Sur la muraille, après l'explosion.

- Mais pourquoi continue-tu alors de le surveiller?

- Parce que…j'ai peur, je me dis que s'il était écrit qu'il devait mourir cette nuit…et bien le risque était encore présent.

- Ou pas…

Maïwen lui lança un regard interrogatif :

- Et bien, si comme tu le dit il était écrit qu'il devait mourir cette nuit. Peut être que tu n'aurais pas réussit à le sauver…

Maïwen réfléchit. Cette hypothèse était plausible. Après tout, malgré son intervention, elle n'avait pas put sauver Boromir. Peut être avait-elle vraiment réussi ici.

- Peut-être, finit-elle par dire. Mais je ne serai rassurée que quand cette bataille sera finie.

Ils ne purent continuer davantage, car Gimli non loin d'eux déclara :

-Le soleil se lève.

Les quatre compagnons se souvinrent des dernières paroles du magicien blanc quelques jours auparavant.

Maïwen regarda Gimli et dit :

- Le cor de Helm, doit retentir pour cette dernière charge.

Le nain hocha la tête et partit en direction du cor.

Legolas regarda Maïwen inquiet, cette dernière comprit :

-Je ne chargerai pas avec vous, je resterai sur le rempart pour vous aider avec mes pouvoirs, tu as ma parole. Haldir!

L'elfe se tourna vers elle.

- Dame Maïwen?

-Vous et les autres archers elfes pourraient m'aider?

L'elfe blond hocha la tête et réunissant ses hommes, partit se poster sur le rempart. Maïwen reporta son regard sur Legolas qui arborait un sourire amusé. L'intention de Maïwen de garder un œil sur Haldir malgré tout ne lui avait pas échappé :

- Tu le lâcheras pas avant la fin, hein?

- Ouaisbahjepréfèreêtresûreons aitjamais…marmonna la jeune fille.

L'elfe éclata de rire fasse à sa mine revêche. Vexée, elle voulut partir, mais le prince lui rattrapa le bras et la ramena contre lui pour lui voler un baiser avant de la relâcher.

Maïwen la jeune fille sourit et se posta devant la porte changée en pierre. A peine quelques minutes plus tard les cavaliers étaient prêts, non loin d'elle. La jeune fille posa alors la main sur la pierre, au moment où le cor retentissait, rendit à la porte son aspect d'origine. Elle fila ensuite vers les escaliers du rempart qu'elle monta rapidement. Maïwen rejoignit les elfes. Ces derniers tiraient déjà leurs flèches sur l'ennemi. Comment pouvaient-ils toujours en avoir Maïwen se le demandait, mais n'allait certes pas s'en plaindre. Bientôt la porte barricadée céda sous les coups ennemis et les cavaliers purent charger. Maïwen baissa la tête et les vit passer, puis elle regarda l'horizon et aperçut un éclair blanc. Elle plissa les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant Gandalf. Les cavaliers suivirent peu après mené par Eomers. Le roi et ses hommes crièrent à leur vue et se battirent de plus belle. Puis les cavaliers et le magicien chargèrent à leur tour et tous se mélangèrent dans un chaos total.

Maïwen décida de suivre l'exemple des elfes et sorti son arc. Elle le banda et se concentrant enflamma l'extrémité de la flèche. Elle fit de même pour toutes les suivantes et l'on put voir voler des traits enflammés à travers le champ de bataille, puis se planter dans des monstres les enflammant.

Bientôt sous le poids des forces de la lumière les monstres prirent la fuite vers la forêt. Les cavaliers, eux arrêtent de les poursuivre et restèrent à bonne distance. Sage décision car quelques secondes plus tard les arbres frémirent puis bougèrent et les cris des monstres leurs parvinrent. Maïwen se tourna vers Haldir en souriant :

- Nous avons gagné.

L'elfe lui rendit son sourire.

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut, pour laissé place à une mine sérieuse :

- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent?

Haldir soupira et en regarda l'horizon :

- Je ne peux vous répondre car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je doutais de survivre à cette nuit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Maïwen et vit qu'elle avait pâlit :

- Je n'aurais pas dû, n'est-ce pas? Murmura t-il

- Comment vous…?

L'elfe eut un petit rire :

- Vous n'êtes guère discrète lorsque vous surveillez quelqu'un…et vous n'aviez de cesse de rester avec moi durant cette bataille. Ce coup dont vous m'avez sauvé? Il m'aurait dû être fatal n'est-ce pas?

Maïwen hocha la tête. L'elfe se tourna complètement vers elle, la prit doucement dans ces bras et lui murmura :

- Merci Maïwen…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Plus tard, Maïwen marchait accrochée au bras de Legolas quand celui repéra Gimli assit sur une dépouille en train de fumer. Ils le rejoignirent, l'elfe se posta devant lui lâcha Maïwen prit une voix hautaine et déclara :

- Au total… 42.

- 42, répliqua le nain. Hummm…ce n'est pas mal pour un principicule elfe aux oreilles pointues. Pour ma part, je suis assis sur mon 43ème.

L'elfe empoigna son arc à la vitesse de l'éclair et tira une flèche qui se ficha dans le corps, pile entre les jambes écartées du nain. Puis lâcha;

- 43.

Maïwen leva les yeux au ciel.

Bande de gamins.

- Il était déjà mort! S'indigna Gimli.

- Il bougeait encore, rétorqua l'elfe.

- Il bougeait encore parce que ma hache était plantée dans son système nerveux, répliqua le nain en bougea sa hache faisant ainsi bouger le cadavre.

- Hum hum.

Le nain et l'elfe se tournèrent vers Maïwen. La jeune fille se tenait le menton d'une main, les sourcils fronçaient, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Hum…je crois que… en comptant tout ceux que j'ai abattu de mes flèches, avec mon épée…et oh tout ceux que j'ai envoyé valdinguer de leur échelles et…, elle cessa sa pose de réflexion et leur fit un grand sourire, bref je pense que c'est moi qui en ait tué le plus de nous trois. Donc j'ai gagné!

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas, puis leur lança un regard compatissant :

- Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois.

Et tourna les talons, les plantant sur place.

**J'adore ma fin^^ et vous?**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapitre 8 : En route pour l'Isengard

**Coucou tout le monde! Je vous ai manqué?**

**Oui? Bon voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, MAIS je dois vous prévenir qu'il est très court.**

**En effet, la bataille du gouffre est finie et bientôt j'entamerai la troisième partie de la fic "Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux : Le Retour du roi" donc ce chapitre est un peu comme un chapitre de transition je dirais.**

**Donc voilà sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8 : En route pour l'Isengard

Maïwen se tenait à cheval entre Gandalf et Legolas, Gimli derrière ce dernier, et à côté d'eux Haldir. De l'autre côté de Gandalf, se trouvait le roi Théoden, puis Aragorn et enfin Eomers. Devant eux, loin à l'horizon, se dressait le Mordor.

- Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, son châtiment immédiat.

Le magicien fit une pause, puis reprit :

- La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée, celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes hobbits quelque part dans les régions désertes.

Maïwen se crispa légèrement, elle détestait ne pas pouvoir aider Sam et Frodon pour ce qu'il devait advenir avec Golum, mais elle savait qu'elle serait plus utile au côté des autres. Elle sauverait davantage de vie.

- Vous croyez qu'il n'y a eut aucun survivant parmi ceux qui ont fuit dans la forêt? Murmura la jeune fille.

Le magicien se tourna vers elle et répliqua :

- Il faut l'espérer, autrement Sarouman pourrait être mis au courant qu'une personne ayant des pouvoirs se trouve à nos côtés.

- Et il se doutera qu'il s'agit de moi lorsque nous irons à sa rencontre pour retrouver Merry et Pippin…

Gandalf hocha la tête.

- Mettons-nous en route, déclara t-il en prenant la route de l'Isengard. Leur groupe suivi de quelques cavaliers du Rohan suivirent et bientôt il s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Tous en les suivant Maïwen songea qu'elle devrait à présent se tenir davantage sur ces gardes, Sauron la considérerait bientôt comme une cible à éliminer. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas prête à se laisser faire et elle défendrait sa vie et celles de ces amis jusqu'au bout.

_Qu'il essaye, je le lui ferai regretter_.

**Voilà je vous invite à découvrir sous peu sur notre profil la suite des aventures de Maïwen, une note sera postée ici pour vous prévenir quand il sera posté.**


End file.
